


Morning Routine

by hiidee



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anteiku is a company, But can you blame Kaneki though, First fanfic of 2020!, Hide is a favorite, Kanehide is still strong fight me, Kaneki is head of Anteiku INC., Kaneki is kind of weird, M/M, Master/Servant, Nishio Nishiki being Nishio Nishiki, Servant AU, Set slightly in old times, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki Ken, Sunshine Boy Nagachika Hideyoshi, kanehide - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiidee/pseuds/hiidee
Summary: Ken Kaneki was 17 years old, and now the official head of Anteiku Inc., and the head of the household.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kirishima Touka/Kosaka Yoriko, Kosaka Yoriko & Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, its finally 2020! Kanehide is coming in the new year strong as hell, lets keep it up you guys!

Hard polished shoes clacked against the hard marble floor of the Kaneki Estate. The steps belonged to Hideyoshi Nagachika, or ‘Hide’ as the owner of the Estate had decided to call him. He was indeed 16 years old, nearly the same as the person he was a loyal servant to.

Ken Kaneki was 17 years old, and now the official head of Anteiku Inc., and the head of the household.

‘Stupid Nishiki for sending me to wake Kaneki up this early in the morning! He’s giving me a death wish!’

Stopping in front of the clean white door, Hide knocked three times with a white gloved hand. He heard a groan in response. He gulped before speaking. “Kaneki-Sama, it's time to get up! Nishio-San says you have to be at a meeting in 3 hours with Madam Eto for the current business trades between Anteiku and Aogiri Tree. May I come in sir?” Hide listened closely before he heard a muffled, “Come in.” from the other side of the door and proceeded to walk in the room, making sure to close the door after.

Hide took a respectful bow, blonde hair falling into his face as he saw the white haired man before him. Hide had always wondered how on earth Ken had gotten white hair, after all he was only a year older than Hide himself. Hide spoke again.

“Good Morning Ken-Sama.”

“Please Hide, I've already told you enough with the formalities. Call me just Kaneki or Ken in private please.”

Hide felt a bit of heat go up to his sun kissed cheeks at Kaneki’s kindness towards him. He then noticed the man stretch with a pop of the back. He also wasn’t wearing a shirt. 

Hide also noticed Ken had nice arm muscles.

“Like what you see?” the white haired man teased, a devious smile stretching across his lips.

Hide put his hands up in a defensive way, stumbling over his next words.

“No not at all sir! I-I mean well not saying your body figure isn’t appealing sir but I wasn't looking- I mean I was looking at you but not at the muscles-”

“That's enough Hide. Please pick out my formal fit for the meeting today. I'm trusting you to make me look presentable. Though I have no doubt you won’t disappoint me.”

Hide nodded before scurrying over to Kaneki’s overly large closet full of clothing.  
He didn’t notice the man’s piercing gray eyes watching his figure closely as he rummaged through the clothing.  
# # # #  
Hide walked alongside Kaneki on the left as they made their way down the hall. Hide had chosen a crisp button up shirt with a matching black vest, khaki colored chino pants and a pair of black polished shoes suited for business. Kaneki enjoyed the outfits that Hide had picked, though it always seemed that the young man seemed to favorite Hideyoshi out of most of the estate workers.

Hide let Kaneki to the breakfast nook where Yoriko had been waiting for them. Yoriko Kosaka was a petite yet energetic girl chosen for the chef position in the household. She hadn’t had a degree in culinary yet, but Kaneki had been paying for her classes so she could finally graduate in culinary arts. She was truly grateful to the man, and showed it by trying her hardest to make the best food she could

“Good morning Sir!”

The girl smoothed down her dress with a grin on her face. She motioned for the head of the house to sit in the main chair so he can eat food prepared for him. Kaneki looked up at her, the normal unreadable expression that he showed to nearly everyone, including his own staff.

“What have we got here today, Yoriko?”

“Well I decided to do something light for you since you have a meeting in a couple of hours, so just some French Crepes topped with a mix of different berries and whipped cream, with a side of wheat toast. Oh, and a new smoothie I learned to make! Its blueberry pomegranate with chia seeds. I hope you like it, I know your not too fond of smoothies sir. But I’m sure you will like this one!”

“Interesting, i’m sure it will be wonderful. After all, the school im sending you to is the best. I’m sure it will be fine. Thank you, and dismissed.”

Yoriko nodded with a smile on her face and looked at Hide, who was now standing next to Kaneki. She gave him a thumbs up before scurrying out of the room, leaving Hide and Kaneki there alone together. Kaneki picked up his utensils and began eating the crepes first. Hide noticed how the white haired male was also looking at him sharply, as if he was thinking about something. He swallowed his food before talking.

“You ate as well right, Hide?”

Hide gave a sheepish grin to the man. He always had to tease the blonde in some sort of way. 

“Yes sir, I had some grits and honey today. Something simple y’know?”  
“Your such a good boy Hide. A simple man of simple pleasures hm?”

Hide gave a hearty laugh to Kaneki, who also smiled through drinking the smoothie.

“Of course sir, what kind of man would I be if I wasn't?” 

Finally after 15 minutes, Kaneki had finished his food and had called the maid, Kirishima Touka to clean up the mess. Touka was a bit of a hot head, but she had done her job very well. She was in the Anteiku business for most of her life, and she enjoyed most everyone there.

That was if you were on her good side.

Kaneki and Hide then walked down the dining hall together, making it down the stairs quickly. 

Hide had jumped slightly however, when Kaneki had a hand gripping the blondes chin, forcing him to look at the silver eyed man in the eyes.

“Hide, you’ve lost weight. Why?”

Hide took a breath through his nose before he replied, trying not to anger the young master. “I can not answer that properly sir, only that I’ve been busy with no time to eat at the designated times. I apologize.”

Kaneki looked at him for what seemed like too long before he removed his hand, and taking a breath that Hide realized was one to show his displeasure.

Was Kaneki really upset that Hide had lost a few pounds.

“You are forgiven, but from now on you will accompany me at dinner time and eat as well. That’s an order.” 

Hide looked down, clearly embarrassed. “Yes sir.”

“Kaneki-Sama, your carriage has arrived and I have your papers for your meeting with Madame Eto right here.”

Hide had noticed the voice belonged to Nishio Nishiki, his fellow friend and superior. The strawberry-blonde haired man pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose, and finally made his way in front of both Kaneki and Hide himself. Bowing, Nishiki handed the head of the house the papers needed for the meeting. 

Kaneki smiled as a greeting, and spoke once more. Hide realized with Kaneki’s tone of voice and the way he took shallower breaths, that the head of the company was indeed upset. 

But over what? Hide didn’t know.

“Thank you Nishiki, while I am gone please look over everything. Expect a package from Yomo as well.”

“Yes sir.” Was the other blondes only response, his tired voice filling the air.

“You are now dismissed. Follow me please Hide, the carriage awaits us.”

Nishiki gave Hide an empathetic look, as he knew that the homeowner treated Hide differently, and was probably going to scold Hide later. 

Kaneki and Hide took off, getting in the carriage. 

Hide hoped the meeting went well, after all he would be the one suffering Kaneki’s wrath if it didn’t go his way.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but I had no motivation to leave this off with master/servant porn I wanted okay? Porn is difficult to write >:C But I am proud to say that my next post for Tokyo Ghoul (Im Also writing an Attack on titan fanfic alongside a Hetalia one so im sorry) will be posted around February, and it's going to be 7 days of smut to celebrate a KaneHide valentines day wooo! Soo yeah can't wait to post that, and the other works in progress that i've got. Lets keep Kanehide strong in 2020 alright, until my next post!
> 
> Please leave a comment on our ideas and what not, also the encouragement is awesome so thank you!


End file.
